


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)6

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)6

六、久別

即使國內烽火連天，多瑙河畔的音樂之都仍處處迴盪悠揚的旋律。在農田、森林、葡萄園的環繞下，整座城市以史蒂芬大教堂為中心，沿宏偉的建築軸線輻射出去。

寬敞的大街熙熙攘攘，掛著各色軟緞窗簾的豪華馬車不時緩緩駛過。兩旁的房檐雕飾著五彩繽紛的鮮果花卉，代替房柱的是體格健壯的天奴石雕，偶爾有身披輕紗的少女步出窗台，懶洋洋倚在雕飾精緻的欄杆上，眺望遠方蒼蒼藹藹的群山。

幾個世紀以來，維也納一直是神聖羅馬帝國的首都，房舍、街道、雕塑、宮殿……無不盡顯帝都該有的富麗堂皇。

在這裡，路人的步伐沒有柏林的嚴謹快速，反而洋溢說不出的輕盈優雅。支配市民生活的是咖啡而不是時鐘，全城都籠罩在從容悠閒的氛圍裡，讓習慣速度與效率的普魯士殿下一踏進來就渾身不對勁。

「呿、不愧是小少爺的子民，每個每個都愛裝模作樣，那些裝飾掰下來去賣夠我多養幾千名士兵了。」

普魯士殿下雙手叉腰走在克恩滕大街上，好奇地東看看西看看嘴上卻不停抱怨。法蘭西殿下則笑嘻嘻地攬著他肩膀，戳著那氣鼓起來的臉頰調侃道：

「哎呀哎呀、哥哥又不會笑你是鄉巴佬，羨慕的話直說就好。當然，這裡和哥哥的巴黎可差得遠了，哪天去凡爾賽宮玩玩，你就會知道美泉宮什麼的根本是模仿失敗的鄉下破教堂一座……比不上你家的石頭屋就是了。」註1

「誰會羨慕這個穿裙子的娘娘腔國家啊？」

基爾伯特像炸了毛的小貓般，晃動蓬鬆的銀毛揮爪反駁。

事實上，他最最不能忍受的是，這裡的人自稱奧地利人維也納人甚至哈布斯堡人……偏偏沒有一個，會說自己是德意志神聖羅馬帝國的子民。

古老的帝國在時光中斑駁，誰還記得那曾有的榮光？

人類的生命太過短促，泛黃的史書也無法真正呈現帝國過往的輝煌。或許，只剩走過漫長光陰的條頓騎士，還對那名在五百二十年前頒下《金璽詔書》，讓自己結束流浪成為國家的神聖羅馬，念念不忘。註2

「他家的上司根本不在乎神聖羅馬，只是把皇冠當成有點貴的重金屬，需要時拿出來晃一晃不需要時隨便亂放。哼！等著瞧，本大爺總有一天會讓柏林成為德意志神聖羅馬帝國的新首都！」

「是、是……到時哥哥把凡爾賽宮借給你加冕如何？一次一千萬磅就好。」

「哇哈哈、那就這麼說定了，在這之前，讓我們一起去把小少爺打的落花流水。」

「唔、哥哥比較喜歡優雅地讓敵人在哥哥的美麗下自動投降……某名患有美感殘障症的粗眉毛例外。」

兩名損友勾肩搭背、笑笑鬧鬧地往奧地利殿下的住所前進，誰也沒想到，這句玩笑會在一百二十五年後，一語成籤。

「噓！閉上嘴跟本大爺走。」

羅德理希住在城郊一座豪華寬敞的大宅子裡，該有的護衛一個不缺。基爾伯特卻取道隔壁的葡萄園和花園小徑，熟門熟路地避開警衛，鑽過藏在藤蔓中的狗洞順利進到裡面。

兩名尊貴的國家屏氣凝神，在花叢的隱蔽下悄悄移動，終於繞到後屋一間空房間外。

四顧無人，普魯士殿下便以高超的技巧撬開窗戶，無聲無息溜了進去，讓一旁的法蘭西殿下看得目瞪口呆。

「哥哥我從不知道你有這種嗜好，身為和你一樣的存在，總覺得有股淡淡的哀傷……」

「少囉唆！」

基爾伯特沒好氣地翻了個白眼，一把將連窗戶也翻不過的法蘭西斯拖了進來。他死也拉不下臉來跟損友承認，這其實是幾世紀以前，自己為了偷窺神聖羅馬和小義大利而鍛鍊出來的絕活。

因為……偷窺的意思就是，他的王不曾回眸。

「那你現在是要幫哥哥破壞他們的感情嗎？或者告白？偷窺？遠遠望一眼傳達傾訴不了的愛意就默默離去……喔喔喔好青春好憂傷好少年基爾的煩惱？」註2

不等騎士之國發怒反駁，戀愛之國已經善用進入無數貴婦香閨的經驗，快速從衣櫃中翻出一件女僕裝，一臉陶醉地拿在手上比畫起來。

「哈啊哈啊……這香味肯定是匈牙利的，哥哥之前在戰場被她打得好慘啊！不過以那臉蛋那身材，脫掉盔甲換上女傭服肯定銷魂無比……呼呼、哥哥就換上這件變裝潛入吧！當然，奉行完美主義的哥哥連內衣內……呃！頭、頭……」

話沒說完，戰無不勝的前條頓騎士便果斷地一個迴旋踢，狠狠踹昏某位靈魂墮落的程度和他藝術科學所能達到的高度趨於完美正比的國家。註3

「死變態……話說本大爺的踢擊越來越厲害了，長高了果然好處多多。嘿嘿、肯定比那頭伏特加熊還高！」

將某名失去意識的變態塞入床底下，銀髮青年甩甩頭，自以為帥氣地把雙手往口袋一插，準備先在這幢許久未來的宅邸溜達溜達，畢竟他全憑一股衝動跑來維也納，真來了卻也不知道要幹嘛。

沒走兩步，走廊便傳來一陣慌亂的腳步聲。

「呿！」

怕被來人發現，基爾伯特輕啐一聲便發揮他在戰場上鍛鍊出來的敏捷身手，一溜煙往「存放」法蘭西斯的床底鑽去。

「不要過來不要過來不要過來伊麗紗白姊姊救救我！」

「很可惜，匈牙利小姐還在前線喔☆」

果不其然，房門立刻被砰一聲打開，伴隨基爾伯特聽了幾百年的哭嚎，以及某位斯拉夫青年甜甜的、膩膩的……熟悉而陌生的音色。

「Ve～～我什麼都肯做拜託你不要打我哇啊啊！」

「咦？我只是想請基爾最喜歡的義大利君陪我聊天，怎麼可能會打人呢？」

「嗚嗚嗚嗚……但我真的不認識普魯士也不認識基爾伯特，根本沒辦法和你說他的故事啊！」

明明五百年前就見過了……

普魯士殿下暨基爾伯特青年默然無語，伊莉紗白那兇婆娘果然不會打掃，床底下的灰塵多到他眼睛鼻子都好痛。

「コルコルコルコルコルコルコルコル……在俄羅斯，小孩子說謊是會被冬將軍放進冰湖釣魚的喔～～」

俄羅斯殿下的語調一如往常的輕軟甜膩，卻彷彿西伯利亞撲天蓋地的風雪，散發讓人顫抖不已的森森寒意。

當然，基爾伯特大爺是沒在怕的，他扭扭身體，以毛毛蟲的姿勢往前移動，小心翼翼地探出一只眼睛偷窺。

fickdich!註5

俄羅斯殿下的肌膚依舊白晰勝雪，俊秀的臉龐也仍然帶點嬰兒肥，軟嫩嫩地看起來很好捏。原本奶白金色的短髮卻染上一層涼颼颼的銀灰，不知這二十五年來經歷了多少風雪？一樣純白的軟帽、純白的大衣、純白的長靴，還有那條隨風飄揚的米色長圍巾，卻已經不是當年圓嘟嘟白胖胖的小熊，而是、而是……

好吧，是絕對比本大爺還高的大白熊……但男子漢的價值不在身高，而是戰鬥、戰鬥力！

普魯士殿下在心裡狂喊，絕對不承認自己靈魂深處已悄悄浮現「輸了」的字樣。

另一方面，斯拉夫青年與拉丁男孩一面倒的戰爭，已被聞聲趕來的房屋主人強制終止，開啟另一場針鋒相對。

「請勿作出不符合您身份的舉動，俄羅斯閣下。」

「哎？我只是想跟義大利君玩……女皇不是要我們作好朋友？」

「非常抱歉，敝人不認為交友是以威脅、恐嚇與不斷把人嚇哭為樂，或者這是羅曼諾夫王朝特有的禮儀？」

「呵呵呵……我倒是對以文化素養自豪的哈布斯堡王室的教育水平非常好奇，怎麼連一個小小的附屬國也敢對遠來的賓客如此失禮？」

「我誠摯地建議您可以先檢討檢討自己。」

奧地利殿下繃緊了臉，儘管勉力壓下竄升的怒火，頭上的呆毛似乎仍有隨情緒上揚的趨勢。

「我只是由衷地疑惑他為何總對我避之唯恐不及。」

俄羅斯殿下一手托腮，神情極為委屈極為無辜，曾經笑意盈盈的紫眸已被厚厚的冰霜覆盡，周身環繞著讓人窒息的威壓。

看到這，基爾伯特靜靜把頭縮了回去，讓意識沈入深深的湖底。大理石鋪成的地板又冰又涼，絲絲寒意從他的指尖竄入手掌、手臂、胸膛……以至心靈。

或許法蘭西斯口口聲聲的「恐怖大魔王」真的所言不虛？

二十五年的天南地北、六年的斷絕音訊，現在的伊凡對他來說，陌生又遙遠。

俄羅斯帝國已經足夠強盛，不需要再畏畏縮縮躲在一旁，接受歐洲列強的輕侮嘲弄。

伊凡‧布拉金斯基已經足夠成熟，不需要死纏在基爾伯特身邊，索討帶點應付性質的陪伴與擁抱。

啊啊、反正國家本來就不可能存在永遠的朋友。

明明再清楚也不過……

還真有點該死的寂寞。

醒來時，窗外夜幕低垂。

法蘭西斯已然不見蹤影，基爾伯特也懶得理會，反正不是去喝酒泡女人，就是去泡女人喝酒。喔、對了，也可能是去泡男人。

他從床下鑽了出來，扭扭手腳，把僵硬不已的身體舒展開來後，便拍拍衣袖上的灰塵，俐落地翻窗而去。

維也納的夜晚相當涼爽，寬敞的花園飄盪著令人心曠神怡的青草芳香，當然，還有眾多不知名的花朵甜香。

普魯士殿下對花花草草一向興味索然，這次卻難得悠閒地想靜靜欣賞，只是沒走兩步，就被一聲聲熟悉的叫喚吸引住步伐。

「基爾、基爾、基爾……」

四邊窗沿都用精緻的葡萄垂型雕刻裝飾，間或點綴小巧玲瓏的金星。光從房間裝飾的豪華程度來看，便知這是招待貴賓用的客房無疑。

銀髮青年躡手躡腳溜到窗邊一瞧，頓時噗嗤一聲差點當場狂笑。

你能想像一頭大白熊抱著一隻大白兔在豪華大床上滾來滾去的景象嗎？

其實，我比較想看他抱著另一隻兔子在床上滾……

是俄羅斯的風土有把一切巨大化的魔力？(俄羅斯本人就是鐵證如山)  
還是伏特加熊把兔子當豬……不、當史前怪獸在養？(拿來作冬季的儲備糧食這樣)

悶笑沒多久，基爾伯特就發現情況有點微妙。

只見伊凡停止滾動，把巨無霸兔子端端正正放在胸口，用比白天甜上十倍百倍的語調說道：「晚安，基爾。」

他X的基爾！

最好基爾伯特有那麼肥那麼呆那麼可愛本大爺要按鈴申告你侮辱和剽竊他人姓名啦混帳王八蛋！註6

普魯士殿下雙拳緊握，努力克制自己衝進去大吼大叫的衝動，但沒過幾秒，他的雙拳便漸漸無力、鬆開。

「基爾，握手。」

大白兔沒有回應，大白熊捏捏它肥嘟嘟的兔掌。

「基爾，親親。」

大白兔沒有回應，大白熊親親它紅通通的兔眼。

「基爾，抱抱。」

大白兔沒有回應，大白熊將它抱入懷裡，蹭了蹭毛茸茸的兔頰，浮現孩子般，滿足又天真的微笑。

「笨……蛋……」

基爾伯特喃喃自語，腳一軟便跌坐在地，總覺得身體像裝了一噸鉛塊般沉重。他對著右腿使盡一捏，傳來的痛苦讓心臟酸澀不已。乾脆將頭深深埋入雙膝之間，靜靜聆聽房裡一聲又一聲的「基爾」。

普魯士殿下是徹底的行動派，除了殲滅敵軍和蒐集軍情外，大腦迴路很少會高速運轉超過60秒。

然而，現在的他卻不得不開始認真思考：對基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特來說，伊凡‧布拉金斯基究竟是什麼？

………

………………

………………………或許，只是習慣。

他們相遇於最好也最壞的時代，在那充滿敵意的西方大地上。

兩個瑟瑟發抖的靈魂下意識地接近對方，汲取那小小的、微不足道的、卻渴望了幾個世紀的溫暖。

然後不知不覺，習慣。

習慣他的撒嬌習慣他的親暱，習慣他的糾纏習慣他的眷戀。

習慣他死死黏著自己，不停、不停地宣示：你不再是一個人。

那一聲聲的基爾是最香最甜最膩的媚藥，無聲無息地侵蝕自己的軍服、肌膚、血肉、骨髓……

最終連靈魂也為之顫動。

！！

銀髮青年突然靈光一閃，猛地蹦了起來。

「這不就是伊拉斯謨斯說的靈魂摯友嗎？哇哈哈原來答案就這麼簡單本大爺果然是天才一下就想到了。」註7

他掩住嘴巴在心底放肆狂笑，卻沒有真的笑出聲來，堂堂的基爾伯特大爺那能蠢到在這種地方吵鬧被人抓到？

自以為想通了以後，普魯士殿下快樂地吹了聲口哨，身邊似乎有無數隻小鳥在振翅啼叫。才用輕盈的步伐跳了兩下，窗內又有了新的動靜。

「果然有點熱……基爾要乖乖待在床下，不可以爬上來喔～～」

伊凡撲熄了房裡的燈火，幽暗中只剩下模糊的人影。悠悠的吟頌聲隨之響起，彷彿古老而遙遠的嘆息。基爾伯特知道，那是俄羅斯人每日必行的禱告，北方大戰期間，他已經聽過無數多遍。

禱告結束後不久，一陣恍惚的、氣若遊絲的呻吟，透過雕花玻璃窗竄入銀髮青年的耳際。

「嗯……基爾……啊、哈啊……」

那、那那那那是什麼？

比小鳥還帥氣的普魯士殿下一個踉蹌，差點非常不帥氣地撲倒在地。

「唔嗯、基爾的好熱、好熱……哈啊！對、當然也很緊……」

不……不會是他想到的那個吧？

一波波紅潮迅速竄上銀髮青年的臉頰，宛若安東尼奧最愛的蕃茄，鮮豔欲滴。

少年到青年是一個令人尷尬的時期，青春特有的衝動如春天的綠草般日益蓬勃，又如冬天的飛雪般無所不在。

然而，對謹守忠誠與禁慾的條頓騎士而言，「性」是一個無比陌生的詞彙。他還是在認識時時精蟲上腦的法蘭西斯後，才稍微理解那是怎樣的存在。

「基爾好棒……乖，再縮緊一點……嗯啊、要去了……」

甜蜜銷魂的呻吟一聲高過一聲，蠻橫地撞散基爾伯特的理智。閉上眼睛，明亮又模糊的身影在腦中不斷扭動，彷彿能嗅到那怯懦甜蜜的氣息、撫摸那白晰滑嫩的身軀……

「該死！」

又熱又燙的火球轟然在下腹竄升，讓不識情慾的銀髮青年驚恐不已。只能丟臉地彎著腰，跌跌撞撞衝了出去。

騎士之國一連闖了七八家酒館，終於在女人堆裡找到爛醉如泥的戀愛之國。他要來一桶涼水往自己身下一潑再嘩啦一聲全往對方頭上倒去，抓起那昂貴的絲綢上衣猛力搖晃。

「我問你，一般人自、自……自那個的時候，會想到自己的好朋友嗎？」

「哈啊？自慰就自慰，都幾百歲了，你害羞個什麼勁啊啊？性幻想的對象當然是誰都可以，但很抱歉，哥哥對野生動物沒興趣，你的哲學家國王倒是非常歡迎喔……嘿嘿嘿嘿……」

「也就是說，沒對象時用朋友幻想一下很正常對嗎？應該是對的吧？啊啊！沒錯，再怎麼想都是對的吧！」

「當然……朋友……哥哥床上的朋友嘛……」

處於極度驚恐狀態的基爾伯特根本沒注意到最後的關鍵詞，自以為得到肯定的答覆後，手一鬆便讓法國哥哥繼續昏睡。

他跑去跟酒館老闆要了紙筆，絞盡腦汁為「靈魂摯友」寫下兩行應該算帥氣的道別信，最後一行卻塗了又寫、寫了又塗，來來回回無法下定決心。

「好吧、既然是好朋友……絕對是好朋友，借你幻想一下也沒差。哇哈哈哈哈……本大爺真是寬宏大量，實在太偉大了……絕對是！」

歪歪扭扭的「朋友」充分展現寫信者內心的游移不定，但擅長自我催眠自欺欺人的基爾伯特，死也不會發現。

威脅侍者幫忙把信轉交出去後，普魯士殿下便非常窩囊地迅速逃回柏林。然後積極跟親愛的老爹訓練軍隊、發展國力，發誓要一雪長得比某隻笨熊還要矮的奇恥大辱。

至於某個夜晚某個窗外的某個特別的回憶，基於國家的生命太過漫長，騎士之國已經學會選擇性失憶。

俄羅斯帝國是普魯士王國勢必一戰的對手。

伊凡‧布拉金斯基是基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特不會因立場敵對而斷絕交情的好友。

如此而已。

如此……而已？

註1

美泉宮位於維也納西北，是哈布斯堡王朝的夏季行宮，其建築與花園是巴洛克藝術的結晶。當時許多國家的宮殿都有模仿法國的痕跡，貴族家的美泉宮和阿普家的無憂宮都是如此，當然，沒有法叔說的那麼破爛，他只是誇飾諷刺，在那年代，法叔家的文化藝術真的威到不行。

另外，當年的維也納與柏林擁有完全相反的城市風貌與氛圍，充分展現這兩個國家截然不同的個性，以普奧而言，或許是個可以發揮的梗大概？

註2

神羅的全名是德意志神聖羅馬帝國，但從三十年戰爭後，基本上就名存實亡了。至於阿普對神羅執著的原因和過程，隨著劇情發展會再仔細提到，畢竟這篇小說的名字取自那名沉眠在玉座上的王。

簡單來說，1226年3月，神聖羅馬帝國皇帝不顧教皇的反對，頒下《金璽詔書》，允諾維斯瓦河、德雷文茨河以及俄薩河之間的土地永遠歸條頓騎士團統治(因為那任的神羅皇帝跟騎士團團長是好朋友)。從此以後，阿普才正式擁有土地成為國家，位於普魯士的條頓騎士團國家，但成為真正世俗化的王國是在更久以後了。

條頓騎士的特質是禁欲、忠誠與服從，為了唯一而絕對的存在奉獻所有。在我想來，自詔書頒下的那一刻起，那名長年流浪的小小騎士，應該會感動的把宣誓效忠的對象從天主換為塵世的帝王——德意志神聖羅馬帝國吧？

當然，那只是阿普的一相情願，他的上司可不這麼想，神羅也幾乎沒注意過他。(所以才不憫………但又笨又傲又執著才像普憫嘛)

註3

對不起其實少年維特的煩惱要28年後才會出版(跪)，這句話我打得很順手不知不覺就讓法叔講出來又捨不得改掉，因為幾十年後惡友們就決裂了不可能再這樣貧嘴扯蛋了T__T

註4

其實這是盧梭說的，主詞則是「我們」，但在看過本家的聖誕節和愚人節特集後，我誠心誠意地認為，這句話真的無比適合法叔。

註5

就是英文的f‧ckyou，因為用中文或英文都太不雅，我只好順應國情(?)讓阿普用他的母語表達憤怒了XDDD

註6

補一個其實沒啥關係只是我廢話想囉唆的東東。親父正是在18世紀40年代（就是現在）著手讓法學家擬定一個新的、普遍有效的法律體系，以統一普魯士各省錯亂而矛盾的法律。最終在1791年完成「普魯士國家公法」，裡頭包含相當進步的法律思想，堪稱當時代傑出的文化成就。

其實，阿普家最厲害的就是軍事、法律和官僚體系這三樣，但不少偉大的思想家也都出自他家，或者以他家為主要活動範圍，例如康德、黑格爾，還有徹底改變露樣命運的馬克斯。←這個梗實在久到我不知道寫不寫得到orz

註7

因為平常史實用不少，為了避免有大人被誤導，我必須多嘴解釋一下：伊拉斯謨斯根本沒說過靈魂摯友這種鬼東西，只是阿普腦袋混亂自欺欺人隨便亂扯出來的。


End file.
